To End All Curses
by OnlyAnonymous
Summary: A sequel to Another Story, and For Only Wolves See, this tells of what went on in Storybrooke.
1. Chapter 1

THIS IS A SEQUEL TO ANOTHER STORY AND FOR ONLY WOLVES SEE.

"Salami. You want half?" Emma asked tauntingly. Mr. Gold just looked at her. She took a bite of the sandwich.  
>"You know I still owe you that favor," she said with her mouth full. "Nice juicy salami. Delicious."<br>"Well I don't need a reminder that you owe me a favor," Mr. Gold said. "And when the day comes that I make my request, it'll be for more than half a sandwich."  
>Emma looked up as she heard the door opening. Regina and Henry walked in.<br>"Sheriff Swan," she called. "I'm letting you have thirty minutes with Henry," she said. Emma got up and walked over. "Take him out, buy him ice cream," Regina said, turning away.  
>"You want me to leave you alone with a prisoner?" Emma asked as Regina walked towards the cell that held Mr. Gold.<br>"Twenty-nine and a half minutes," Regina said. Emma bit her lip. Henry smiled up at her.  
>"Hi Emma," he said.<br>"Hey," she said. She looked over at Mr. Gold.  
>"Bring me back a cone," he said.<br>Emma hesitated, and then went to get her jacket. "Just this once," she said.  
>Her and Henry left.<br>"Well. You really wanted that little chat, didn't you?" Gold asked once they were gone.  
>"Apparently, this is the only way I can get it," Regina said, walking forward.<br>"Please, sit," Gold said.  
>Regina walked over and sat on the arm of a blue couch close to the bars.<br>"Now when two people both want something that the other has, a deal can always be struck," Gold said. "Do you have what I want?" he asked.  
>She smiled. "Yes," she said.<br>"So, you did put him up to it then?" Gold asked.  
>"I merely suggested that strong men take what they need," Regina said.<br>"Oh yeah, and you told him exactly what to take, didn't you?" Gold asked.  
>"We used to know each other so well Mr. Gold," Regina said. "Has it really come down to this?"<br>"It seems it has, yeah" Gold said. "But it seems you know what I want. What is it you want?" he asked.  
>"I want you to answer one question," Regina said. "And answer it simply."<br>Gold looked at her expectantly.  
>"What's your name?" she asked.<br>He smiled. "It's Mr. Gold," he said.  
>Regina looked at him. "Your real name," she asked.<br>"Every moment I've spent on this earth that's been my name," he said.  
>She leaned forward. "But what about moments spent elsewhere?" she asked.<br>"What are you asking me?' he asked.  
>"I think you know. If you want me to return what's yours, tell me your name," she said.<br>He said nothing for a second, and then smiled. "Rumpelstiltskin," he said. He got up and gripped the bars. "Now give me what I want," he growled.  
>"Such hostility," Regina said.<br>"Oh yeah," he said.  
>She reached into her bag, and pulled out a little black box. She opened it, revealing a silver ring.<br>"Over this?" she asked. She held it out, but drew it back when he reached for it. "I doubt this is even real silver," she said.  
>He reached out and snatched the box. "Thank you... your majesty," he said. He sat back down on the bed, and took the ring out, turning it over. He sighed in relief, and put it back in the box, snapping it shut.<br>He turned to Regina. "So, now that we're being honest with each other. Let's remember how things used to be, shall we? And don't let these bars fool you dear. I'm the one with the power around here. I'm going to be out of here in no time. And nothing between us will change," he said.  
>Regina leaned in close to the bars. "We shall see," she said. She turned and walked out the door, leaving Gold gazing after her.<p>

Regina put the code into the door to the lower levels, and walked in, down a flight of stairs, and into a reception area. The woman at the desk stood. Regina handed her a rose.  
>"Pretty," the woman said.<br>"I know how hard you work," Regina said. "Has anyone been to see her?" Regina asked.  
>"Not today, not ever," the woman said.<br>Regina turned, walking down the halls past a janitor. She stopped at one of the cells, and opened the slot to peek inside. The woman inside turned to look at the door when she heard the slot opening. She saw Regina smirking, and then just the dark as the slot closed. 


	2. Chapter 2

Leroy hit the power box, and watched in satisfaction as every light in Storybrooke went off.  
>"Leroy, what are you doing?" Mary Margaret asked.<br>"I'm selling candles sister," he said.

Jerome was new, and so it was understandable that he got lost. He was minding his own business, sweeping the halls, and the lights went off. Jerome had been afraid off hospitals his whole life, and of the dark. One may think then, that it made no sense for him to be working in the basement of a hospital, but it was an easy job. At least, he thought it would be easy enough. But when the lights went out, he found himself alone, in the dark, in the basement of a hospital.  
>He groped around in front of him, trying to remember where the door was. He walked for a while, before he found it. He sighed in relief, and and unbolted it. He stepped in, and it immediately struck him that something was wrong. He was in one of the cells. He backed out, heading for the door.<br>"Who's there?" someone asked. He dived out the door and tried to close it behind him. He heard a sick crunching noise, and someone screamed. Whoever was in the cell had stuck their foot in the door to keep it from closing. He let up on the door, and it burst open. The occupant limped off, footsteps heavy, whimpering in pain.  
>"Whoever's there, stop!" he said. He got up, but it was pitch black. he couldn't see a thing. He found the wall, and walked along it: in the opposite direction as the escapee.<p>

The woman held back a scream as she ran as fast as she could. She felt a door, and opened it. It was lighter here, and a lot more open. There were people here, so she crept along the wall, to a back exit. She slipped out the door, into the night outside, amazed that she'd made it this far. If she could just make it home- but where was home? She looked left and right down the street, and turned, walking away.

Archie Hopper was going home. There were no lights, and he had candles at home. He walked out of his office, and turned the corner. When he was just a few streets down from his house, he saw a woman in a hospital gown, limping down the street. He walked over to her.  
>"Are you alright?" he asked. She turned, startled, face contorting in pain as she put weight on her left foot. Archie looked down, and tried not to gag as he saw he foot. He took her hand.<br>"Come on, I'll take you to the hospital," he said.  
>"No no no no," the woman said, pulling away. She bit her lip to keep from crying out.<br>"You're hurt," he protested.  
>"No, I can't go there," she said, backing up. Archie held out his hands.<br>"Alright, no hospital. I can take you to..." he thought. "My house," he decided. He had lights there.

The woman gasped in pain as she sat in the chair. Archie sat down on the floor, and looked at her foot, wondering what to do. He had no idea what to do with something like this.  
>"Are you sure you don't want to go to the hospital?" Archie asked.<br>She nodded.  
>"Because I don't know how to help you," he said. He sat there, thinking a few minutes. He looked up at her.<br>"Is it okay of I get a doctor to come here?" he asked. She thought about it, and then nodded.  
>"I need to change first though. They can't see me in this," she said, gesturing to the hospital gown. She looked up at Archie. "Do you have any clothes I could borrow?" she asked.<br>"Umm, sure, their men's clothes though," he said. She nodded.  
>"That's okay," she said. He went to get the clothes, and she limped her way to the bathroom. He cracked the door open and passed the clothes in, and went to call Dr. Whale while she was dressing.<p>

Dr. Whale stood.  
>"Just don't do anything crazy with it for a few days, and you'll be fine," he said, indicating her now bandaged foot, which was badly bruised, but, miraculously, not broken.<br>She nodded. "Thank you Dr. Whale," she said. He nodded, walking over to the door.  
>"Give me a call if it's hurting to much, I'll give you something for the pain," he said. She nodded again, and he walked out. Archie sat down in the chair across from her. "What's your name?" he asked, curious.<br>She looked like she was thinking hard. "Umm... give me a minute, I haven't... I mean, it's been long time since I..." she trailed off, looking out into space. He cleared his throat, and she looked back at him. She smiled. "Diane," she said. "My name is Diane Mason," she said. 


	3. Chapter 3

Graham woke up with a headache. He opened his eyes, and sat up. Where was he? It looked like the woods. He stood a bit shakily, leaning up against a tree to wait for the dizziness to subside.  
>He tried to remember the last thing that has happened, but he came up empty. He'd got up, gone for coffee at Grannie's, and then gone to work. Then what? He shook his head trying to clear it, but only succeeded in making his headache flare. He groaned, and sat back down against the tree, wondering what he was going to do now.<p>

He must have fallen asleep, because the next thing he knew, he felt something wet on his face. He woke up with a start, opening his eyes and wiping his face. He froze, finding himself staring into the eyes of a wolf. One of them was black a night, the other red as blood. The wolf seemed to have been licking his face. He wondered if this was how his life would end. He hoped not. After a minute, the wolf turned, and walked away. Graham let out the breath he'd been holding. He stood, thinking he should probably get out of the woods. How had he gotten here anyway? He started walking, hoping that he would find answers when he got home.

Regina was in her office. She was not worried, she told herself. Then she realized it was pointless. She was worried. She'd had to get rid of Graham, and that had been disappointing. Even worse was that Swan had gotten the position of Sheriff. She knew there was at least one other person in storybrooke who actually knew the truth, and that bothered her to no end. But the worst for her was that Diane had escaped. She'd worked very hard to keep her in that hospital, and then she just got up and walked out. From here, she could envision things falling apart. She could see this curse, everytghing she'd worked so hard for disappearing. But she would not let that happen. As far as she knew, Gold had no idea that Diane even existed. That was good. OIf she could find Diane, then it would stay that way. Katherine was gone, dead, and that posed a problem; David would feel free to pursue Mary Margaret. But she had almost taken care of that. She had control of the situation, she realized. Graham was dead, and no one else seemed to remember a thing, besides her and Gold. Mary Margaret was all but taken complete care of. And she would find Diane, and take care of her. She would always win.

Graham had no idea which way he was going. He hoped he was moving out of the woods and not further in. The trees were thinning a bit, and he supposed that was good. Every now and then, he would hear wolves howling through the trees, and would quicken his pace. Suddenly, the trees stopped. He was blinded for a moment by the sunlight, and shielded his eyes from it with his hand. When his eyes adjusted, he stared ahead, awestruck. He had no idea where he was, but this was definitely not Storybrooke. Ahead of him, lay the palace of the Black Queen.

Diane was still in Archie's apartment. She didn't want to go back to the hospital, but she knew that they were going to find her eventually. She though that her best bet was probably to have Archie tell them that she wasn't crazy. He was a phsychiatrist, his opiniion had to count for something around here. She made up her mind. She would have Archie... she didn't exactly know. Ask her questions, or have her take tests, just something to prove that she was perfrctly sane. Then she would get a job, and get to know people. And she would find... she stopped. There it was again. There was something that she had to find. But what was it? She shook her head. If it was important, she would remember it.

Graham walked through the halls of the palace. Men dressed in odd black uniforms were slumped here and there, unconcious. He walked through room after room, wondering where the hell he was, and what was happening.  
>"You woke," A voice said, answering a question that he hadn't answered. He turned, but there was no one there.<br>"Who's there?" he asked.  
>There was a swirl of red mist, and a woman in a red dress appeared in front of him. He blinked, and she smiled at him.<br>"This is going to be a lot of fun," she said, giggling.  
>"What is?" Graham asked.<br>"Oh leave him alone," another voice came from behind him. He turned, to see another person, a girl who looked about twenty, walking towards them. She had green eyes, and brown, waist-length hair, and was wearing a green dress, that went down to he knees, and looked like it was made of... leaves? The other woman scoffed, and looked Graham over.  
>"Why? He's human. It's been so long, and other spirits are so hard to play tricks on," the woman said.<br>"Who are you?" Graham asked.  
>The woman in the red curtsied deeply. "Kialenekver. I am here to... help you," she said, a grin playing across her features.<br>The woman in green rolled her eyes. "No, she's an Imp. If you listen to her,she'll cause you no end of trouble," she said. She stepped foward. "Besides, you know me," she said.  
>"I do?" Graham asked. She did look so familiar. But he was sure that he'd never seen her before in his life.<br>She nodded. "Allmenthya? I'm a tree Nymph. You stopped a man from cutting my tree down," she said.  
>Graham frowned. Why did that sound so familiar? Allmenthya looked at Kialenekver. "We have to help him, otherwise, no one else will ever wake up," she said. She looked meaningfully at her. "No more enjoyable pranks," she said.<br>Kialenekver groaned, but nodded. She looked at Graham.  
>"I suppose you want to know where you are?" she asked.<br>Graham nodded. "Yes, I do," he said. Allmenthya smiled. "Follow me," she said, turning to walk down the hall. Graham looked at Kialenekver, and she shrugged, following Allmenthya. Graham looked around, and followed them, anxious to know what was happening.


	4. Chapter 4

Regina caught herself on a tree before she could fall. She looked down, seeing that she'd stumbled over a white rock. She was getting close. She continued on, until she reached a clearing. She'd set this up so long ago... She shook her head, and stood in the center of the clearing.  
>"Neva," she called. She got no reply. She waited a few minutes, and then called again. She was starting to get impatient.<br>"Neva!" she called a third time. She heard a rustle behind her, and turned. A figure, shrouded in a black cloak stepped out of the trees.  
>"I am here," Neva said. She lifted her head, showing her face. She was beautiful, her skin clear, but too pale, like she didn't get enough sun. She was blind, and her eyes were a milky white color.<br>"I need advice," Regina said, wanting to get this over with. She had no great love of this... being.  
>Neva stepped forward. "But the advice you seek... once again, you wish ill on another?" Neva asked.<br>Regina snorted. "We don't need to play games. I just want you to tell me what to do. I want Mary Margaret gone," Regina said. Neva cocked her head.  
>"You mean Snow White," she said. Regina stiffened. She'd already known that Neva wasn't affected by the curse; she was pretty sure that she could even cross between worlds unhindered. But it stung her to realize that there was someone more powerful even than her. Or the curse.<br>Neva walked around her. "Do you even remember when you two first met?" she asked. Regina clenched her jaw, but didn't move as Neva stood in front of her, unseeing eyes staring into her own.  
>"I remember," Regina said. "I could have had such a better life. Me and my Daniel, a little farm in Tevinsil, two beautiful children," Regina said. said. Neva's expression turned into a deep, bitter sadness.<br>"You know that would never have happened. All paths, all possibilities, they all lead to his death." She turned, walking away.  
>"You, on the other hand. You could still have led a different life. Different choices." Neva turned back to her. "You still could," she said. Regina was silent for a minute. Every time, Neva told her that. But she just couldn't believe it.<br>"I came to you for advice. What should I do?" Regina asked. Neva pursed her lips.  
>"I think that you should make a deal," Neva said.<br>"With who? Gold?" Regina asked. Neva bobbed her head. Regain shook her head.  
>"As if I would ever go to him for help," she said disdainfully.<br>"If you don't go to him, he'll come to you," Neva said.  
>"Then let him," Regina said. She walked out of the circle of trees. She could have tried to get a different answer out of Neva, but it never worked. Better to figure things out on her own. And she probably should count on a visit from Gold. Neva was never wrong.<p>

Back in the clearing, Neva stood still for a minute, and then turned, walking off into the trees. She'd seen many, many things in her time. She could see the very threads of time, and could cross between worlds as easily as she could breathe. And this, this curse, was wrong. There was a place in one world, that belonged in another. It was wrong, in all ways possible. And it was starting to affect other worlds as well. She could not interfere directly; that and her blindness were the cost she paid for her powers. And she preferred to stay out of things, period. Regina had been calling on her a lot recently, for little things that she normally would have been able to figure out on her own. Twenty-eight years of standing still, and being the only one to remember was taking a toll on her.  
>Gold did not seem to be so affected. Most probably because he had something to actually occupy his time with. He was still searching for his Mirren. He'd come to her, in the very beginning, to ask where she was, but Neva had told him only that she was here, and they would meet. Nothing else. It may have been cruel, but it hurt Neva to speak. And she did so like riddles.<br>Neva smiled, and crossed back to where she'd been before Regina had called her.


End file.
